


Yours to Command

by Goldenwarrior555



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Armor Kink, Boypussy, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Light Come Inflation, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Temperature Play Kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenwarrior555/pseuds/Goldenwarrior555
Summary: Darion finds him himself on the receiving end of his master's whims.





	1. Chapter 1

Highlord Darion Mograine marched through Icecrown Citadel, making his way towards the Frozen Throne, stopping for nothing. He was intent upon making it there as the Lich King had called for him, though Arthas had not told the reason Darion was needed there, the Highlord knew that it wasn’t wise to wait around for a reason.

When Darion finally reached the Lich King, he kneeled down and said, “You summoned me, my lord?”  
“Yes,” The Lich King stated, watching the Highlord intently, “I have a task for you.”  
Standing up, Arthas approached Darion, inspecting the Highlord’s form while Darion said, “Tell me and it shall be done, my lord.”  
“I am in need of an heir,” Arthas rumbled, stopping in front of the Highlord, “And you are to produce it.”

“Pardon?” Was all Darion could manage to say, surely he must have misheard his lord, Arthas couldn’t have possibly told him that he was to produce an heir.  
Eyes narrowing, the Lich King said, “As I told you, you are to carry my heir. Do you falter Highlord?”  
“No, my lord!” Darion responded submissively, “How shall I go about this?”  
“Go see Lord Thorval, he will do what must be done, then come back immediately.” Arthas said, walking back towards the Frozen Throne.  
Standing, Darion said “It shall be done.” The Highlord then turned and strode out towards where the Disciples of Blood resided.

On the way to Lord Thorval, Darion ran over in his mind what had just occurred. The Lich King had essentially said that he expected Highlord Darion to become pregnant with an heir, he wasn’t sure whether to take is as a punishment for some untold failing, or a reward for his loyalty and service to Arthas. Either way Darion had no choice but to accept, so as not to upset his master and be given something far worse.

Upon entering the Crimson Hall, Darion found himself face to face with Thorval, who seemed to have already been prepared for Darion’s arrival. Giving a bow, Thorval said jovially, “Ah, Highlord, I see the Lich King has sent you for your modifications?”  
Darion responded with a blunt “yes” to which Thorval gestured to a table and said, “Alright Highlord, then please lie down and remove your trousers.”  
“Excuse me?” Darion barked out, why in Arthas’s name did Thorval want him to take off his pants!?  
“Well, the parts the Lich King told me to work on are down there, so…” Thorval said already preparing a knife for the task, idly gesturing with it as he spoke.

Giving a deep, drawn out sigh, Darion grumbled, “So be it.” The Highlord then proceeded to remove his pants and lie down upon the medical table.  
Maybe it was because he was so exposed, but Darion hadn’t realized until now just how busy the Crimson Hall was, Disciples of Blood everywhere performing tasks of all sorts; it made Darion somewhat tense.  
Thorval on the other hand, didn’t seemed bothered by the fact that the Highlord was laying on a medical table without any pants on, instead casually cutting into Darion’s groin region without a thought.

Darion watched as much of his lower abdomen was hollowed out, the flesh being carelessly thrown to the floor, probably to be repurposed later. Once Thorval felt that he had removed enough of the Highlord’s flesh he began to place in the new parts, setting them carefully in the cavity he had hollowed out.  
Thorval had already been told by the Lich King about what was going to happen to Darion after this, and honestly, Thorval felt that he’d probably have a hard time taking the Highlord seriously when he began to swell with Arthas’s child.  
Meanwhile, Darion watched as his new parts were placed into him, the most notable being a uterus, which he deftly ignored, slightly disgusted by what he’d look like down there after Thorval was done.

“And it’s done!” Thorval said, stepping back to allow the Highlord to step off the table. Darion had already known it was finished before Thorval had said that, having felt the slight pain of his tissue melding with the new, as well as the blood once again flowing through his body.  
Standing up, Darion was quick in putting his trousers back on, turning his head towards Thorval once he finished and gave a nod. Without another word, Darion made his way back to the Lich King, not wanting to keep his lord waiting any longer.

When Darion finally arrived back at the Frozen Throne he once again kneeled down, saying, “I have completed what you asked, my lord.”  
“Good,” The Lich King rumbled, “Come forward, Highlord.” As he said this, Arthas stretched a hand out and gestured towards Darion.  
Rising from the ground, the Highlord approached Arthas, who was currently seated on the throne. Darion at first stopped at the top of the stairs, but the Lich King gestured for Darion to come even closer.

It wasn’t until Darion was standing right in front of the Lich King that he was told to stop, merely inches away from the other. Chills ran up Darion’s spine as Arthas pressed his cold boot against the Highlord’s codpiece, the cold emanating from the Lich King’s body a unique sensation.  
With a nod of approval, the Lich King hauled Darion up into his lap, the Highlord now straddling Arthas’s hips. Darion watched as first his codpiece was removed, revealing the outer lips of his pussy for the Lich King. A cold finger slowly traced the outer folds, causing the Highlord to shiver and let out a choked moan.  
Darion would never admit to it, but when Arthas removed his hand from near the Highlord’s pussy, he let out a silent whimper. 

When the Lich King undid his codpiece, Darion was intimidated by the sheer size of Arthas’s cock, even flaccid it seemed much for the Highlord. He was left little time to gaze at Arthas’s dick as with one violent thrust it was inside the Highlord, the sheer intensity of both the cold and the sudden stretching of his pussy caused Darion to let out a shout of pain.  
A low chuckle came from Arthas, who said mockingly, “What? Is it too much for you Highlord?”  
“N-no, my lord.” Darion stammered, wincing as Arthas continued to thrust deeper into Darion. Darion knew he shouldn’t be acting so weak, as not only was he Highlord, but also this was a gift from his master, something not to be taken lightly.

The stretching only continued the closer Darion got to the base of the Lich King’s cock, but it was well before that point was reached before Darion’s moans of pain changed into that of pleasure, his cunt beginning to grow accustomed to the stretch. Once Darion’s pussy had fully taken in Arthas’s cock, Arthas grabbed Darion’s midsection in a vice grip and lifted the Highlord most of the way off of his cock before slamming Darion down again upon it.  
Darion threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure, the pain complementing the intense pleasure of his master’s cock, the freezing temperature of Arthas only sending Darion further into the throes of pleasure.

Arthas was quick in setting a brutal pace, each thrust causing Darion to elicit all sorts of lewd noises, the hands clenching Darion’s midsection grew tighter as well, so tight in fact that had it not been that Darion was undead it would have been a lethal injury.  
Desperately, Darion held onto Arthas’s shoulder, grounding himself as sheer ecstasy flooded his body. For the most part, Darion was oblivious to anything going on around him, his mind taken up by the thick cock he was being impaled on.

The Lich King enjoyed the sight of the Highlord coming undone so easily, how underneath all of Darion’s aggressive nature he was nothing but a desperate slut, panting and moaning over his master’s cock. If Arthas had known it was this easy to make Darion so submissive, the Highlord probably wouldn’t have gotten his rank, but Darion had a purpose to serve right now, Arthas would concern himself with Darion’s rank at a later date.

It was a surprise for Darion when he suddenly was overcome by an orgasm, his entire body stiffening as it washed through him, eyes rolling back, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure of it. He must of fell unconscious due to it, as Darion found his head resting against the Lich King’s chest, hands still loosely clinging to Arthas’s broad shoulders.  
Darion shivered in oversensitive pleasure when he realized that Arthas was still thrusting into him, the Lich King’s cock still erect and pulsing. At this point, Darion felt both uncomfortable and still aroused, both coming from how currently over-stimulated his cunt was.

“I see you are still unused to your new parts.” Arthas purred, smirking under his helmet as he watched the Highlord become self-conscious, clearly embarrassed that he had orgasmed before his master. Idly, Arthas removed one of his hands from crushing Darion’s midsection and shoved two finger into the Highlord’s pussy when Arthas thrusted in with his cock, delighted by the loud gasp that Darion gave in response.  
Darion was surprised by the sudden intrusion of the fingers with the cock, being stretched even further than he had before, leaving him on the verge of another orgasm. He didn’t want to have it now though, as Darion wanted to wait til his master finally came, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the stimulus grew more intense with every move the Lich King made.

When the thrusts became more erratic and violent, Darion experienced another orgasm, humiliation welling up in him as he had not been able to wait like he had hoped, instead his body selfishly letting itself get overwhelmed by the erotic stimulation. Shamefully, Darion proceeded to rub his head into the crook of the Lich King’s neck, attempting to apologize for his action.  
A low, possessive snarl came out of the Lich King as Darion did this, Arthas’s body nearly at the point of orgasm himself. It was good Darion was learning his place so quickly, it would make it easier for the Highlord in the future.

Suddenly the Lich King’s hips stilled, his cock fully buried inside Darion, as Arthas cummed inside of the Highlord, letting out a mighty roar as he did so. Darion could feel the cum shooting into him, which wouldn’t have been possible had it not been for the sheer amount Darion could feel filling him up.  
During his master’s orgasm, Darion let pleased noises as he rubbed his hands across Arthas’s shoulders, letting his master know that he was quite happy with what was happening to him. Darion was being given the honor of not only getting filled with his lord’s cum, but also carrying Arthas’s heir, something he must let Arthas know he was grateful for.

Coming down from his high, Arthas took a few moments to admire how disheveled Darion looked. Cum leaking from the Highlord’s pussy, which was still filled with Arthas’s cock, and the slight paunch in the Highlord’s belly from the quantity that had been pumped into him. Silently, the Lich King brushed his hand across Darion’s slightly swollen belly, knowing that it would not be long before it would soon swell with child instead.  
Giving a grunt, Arthas began once again thrusting into the Highlord, if he was to have this heir he needed to make sure Darion was always full of his seed, then there would be no doubt of if Darion would grow pregnant, only when.

Even though Darion was also eager to grow with the Lich King’s child he still groaned, not eager to fuck so soon after the first time. He still went with it though, somewhat excited about the thought of carrying Arthas’s heir, even if it meant uncomfortable moments like these.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed, Darion was frequently getting fucked by his master, eager to become pregnant with the Lich King’s child. By now his belly was clearly distended by the cum that was put into him, noticeable even to the untrained eye, though only Darion knew why.  
Every movement the Highlord made caused the come to slosh inside of him, sometimes even leaking out if he moved too suddenly. He frequently went off to his bed chambers, usually to push any leaking cum back inside of him, not wanting to waste what his master had given to him.

Darion couldn’t help but feel aroused about his current state, how his belly was filled with Arthas’s cum, how with each session he had with the Lich King he was fuller than before with this revered gift. When Darion was allowed to be alone, he frequently was lying down in his bed just feeling his belly, sometimes masturbating with his other hand, enjoying the sensation of all the cum in him as well as the noises it made with even the slightest movement.  
To think, his lord’s seed which was currently resting inside of him was going to make him pregnant with an heir, and that pregnant he would be much larger than this; it did get him quite excited. But for now he could enjoy the sloshing of his belly as he masturbated to his future, the other hand roughly gripping at his belly at the same time to enjoy the sensation.

There were some disadvantages to his cum-filled state however. Of course with every movement he made it sloshed about in him, and the more vigorously he moved the more audible it was, causing him to sometimes receive awkward stares from other death knights; it didn’t help that sometimes it would also leak out and trickle down his thighs every so often, only increasing the amount of stares he got. If the death knights grew so bold as to mutter something about it while he was there, he was quick in putting them in their place, reminding them that he was Highlord for a reason.  
Also Darion found that the movement of the cum in him could be uncomfortable if he was shaken about a tad too much for his liking, the only real times he felt this was either when he was fighting or when he was being fucked by his lord. It was clear that Arthas knew about this discomfort of Darion’s, as during sex the Lich King would with one hand press into Darion’s swollen abdomen, making the Highlord let out low gasps that were a mix of arousal and discomfort.

When finally Darion’s body had shown that it was pregnant, the Highlord didn’t know what was happening at first. All he had known was one day he had woken up, and his usually soft, malleable cum-filled belly had seemingly become flat and firm overnight, and incredibly cold too.  
Concerned, Darion began to examine his abdomen, hoping that somehow he could figure out the cause of this change for himself. But when his exam of his body yielded no results, he reluctantly went to one of the few people he felt would know the answer to this, Lord Thorval.

“Okay, Highlord,” Thorval said, irritation clear in his voice, “I know I’m the master of the Disciples of Blood, I gave you those modifications, and I was a husband and father before undeath, but I’m not a midwife!”  
Darion narrowed his eyes, not taking kindly to Thorval’s speech, snarling back, “I do not care. I know you do have answers for my condition, so I expect you to give them to me and _fix_ it!”  
“Oh yes, I just wave my hands in the air and a solution _poofs_ right in!” Thorval snapped, waving his hands for emphasis, “Well, I hate to break it to you Highlord, but these things take time, especially seeing as you’re a _very special_ case. Not many people can brag that they were fucked by the Lich King, even his lord’s ex-lover couldn’t brag about _that_!”

Oh, Darion could so easily kill Thorval where he stood if he wanted to, but right now Darion needed Thorval, even if he got on the Highlord’s nerves. Taking a deep breath, Darion ground out, “How soon will you be able to determine the cause of my condition?”  
“That’s better,” Thorval purred, pride evident in his voice, “if you allow us to perform some tests then maybe, one to two weeks. That’s a very generous estimate though, it’d probably be more around a month.”  
Darion was shocked, that long just to figure out something as innocuous as his condition, either Thorval suddenly learned some humility, or he was pulling the Highlord’s leg. “And why exactly will it take that long?” The Highlord grumbled, eying Thorval with suspicion.  
Thorval rolled his eyes muttering under his breath “Must I explain everything?” before looking the Highlord dead in the eyes and saying, “As I have said before, your case is special. Meaning we can’t really hack and slash into you like we’d do with any other death knight, as you might be carrying Arthas’s child. And I’d rather _not_ get in trouble with the Lich King for cutting his heir into bite-size chunks.”

That was right, Darion could be pregnant with his master’s child and not know it yet, I wasn’t far-fetched considering how frequently the Lich King had fucked him. Of course this meant that Darion would have to wait for the solution to his predicament. “Alright, then get this over with.” The Highlord grumbled, laying himself down on one of the medical tables.  
“Perfect, let me just get a few things and we can get started right away!” Thorval said, turning to one of his Disciples and sending them off to go fetch the items he needed. 

For the next few weeks Darion routine now not only included getting fucked by his master on a daily basis, but also heading to the Crimson Hall for the tests. Even though he had agreed to them, Darion still wasn’t happy with it, having hoped that his condition would have been an quick fix and not this prolonged poking and prodding.  
Meanwhile, it seemed with the passage of time the chill in his lower abdomen increased. It wasn’t enough to be painful, but certainly enough for Darion to be unable to ignore. The Highlord frequently laying awake at night due to the cold, finding it difficult to sleep with the ever-present chill inside of him.

It was a relief to Darion when Thorval had said that he finally knew the cause of this obnoxious problem. Immediately, Darion had went down to the Crimson Hall, eager to learn what was causing it, and hopefully how to fix it.  
“Well Highlord, from what I’ve gathered there is only one possible explanation for the problems you have been experiencing,” Thorval said, reading some pages of a tome, “and that would be that you’re pregnant.”  
Darion stared, incredulous at what Thorval had said, was he actually serious?  
“I’m pregnant?” Darion muttered, uncertain if there was any motive behind what Thorval had said, “If so, then why do I feel this chill inside of me?”

Sighing, Thorval placed down the tome, pinched the bridge of his nose, and stated, “Yes, you are pregnant, unless you ate a live squirrel recently that would be only explanation for the two heartbeats and other such anomalies I found in your body. And since you have been in frequent close proximity to Arthas you should know how cold he is right? Well, the child would have inherited Arthas’s strong magical prowess, particularly the ice magic, so in turn the child is very, very, cold; and on top of that the child is undead after all.”

So Thorval wasn’t making a cruel joke, that honestly surprised Darion. Unconsciously, Darion placed a hand over his currently flat stomach, lost in thought over the fact that he was now truly carrying the Lich King’s heir. “I’m, pregnant.” The Highlord mumbled, beginning to idly rub small circles into his lower abdomen.  
“Yes, do I have to explain this all to you again?” Thorval snapped, glaring at Darion. Either the Highlord was denser that Thorval had thought, or he was deaf. No matter the case, Thorval felt like he was talking to a child, a large, temperamental child.  
“No, I’m just, surprised.” Darion said, jerking his head to look at Thorval. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten that Thorval was right there standing next to him.

“Alright, well, could you please leave, I have some students to teach and I prefer to not have guests over for my lessons.” Thorval grumbled, rolling his eyes as he spoke. Really he was just making up an excuse to get the Highlord out as quickly as possible, not wanting to be asked any more redundant questions.  
Giving a nod, Darion turned and left, saying as he did so, “Yes, and I must inform the Lich King of this, development.”  
Marching towards the Frozen Throne, Darion’s mind constantly pouring over fact that he was pregnant, and how he was carrying within himself Arthas’s heir. There was no doubt that this would bring the Highlord bonuses, giving him even more of an edge over the rest of the death knight, as this proved he was indeed favored by Arthas.

At the same time, Darion felt shameful arousal over this fact, imagining himself heavy with the Lich King’s child, riding his cock, while Darion clutched at his swollen belly. Arthas stroking Darion’s belly as he fucked him and whispering all sorts of erotic words into the Highlord ears, the Lich King’s words a mixture of praise and humiliation. Darion shivered at the thought, legs quivering ever so slightly at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

When Darion had told Arthas of his pregnancy, Arthas was pleased by Darion’s progress, so pleased in fact, that he’d give Darion the honor of worshipping his lord’s cock with his mouth.  
If Darion had not had the self-restrained he possessed, he would have immediately ascended the steps up to where the Lich King sat and kneeled down in eager expectation of his master’s dick upon hearing those words; but since he did, he instead patiently waited for his master to signal him to come.

When Arthas did, Darion walked towards the Lich King with barely restrained steps, eager to claim his reward. When Darion finally stood in front of his lord, he kneeled down between Arthas’s massive legs, placing one hand on his lord’s knee as he waited for permission to continue.  
Without a word, Arthas lifted up his tabard and undid his codpiece, once again letting Darion gaze upon his lord’s cock. Reverently, Darion leaned in closer, reveling in the sight of his master’s already half-hard dick. Though Darion did wish to begin, he dare not without the Lich King’s permission, not want to offend his lord by acting in such a whore like manner.

He got his permission to begin when he felt Arthas nudge Darion in the side with his boot, a sign that the Highlord felt meant he should have started sooner. Grabbing a hold of Arthas’s cock, Darion began to at first lick it, giving slow, long licks as he moved his focus from the base to the tip of the Lich King’s cock. Once he reached the tip, Darion focused most of his attention there, eagerly lapping up any precum that came out.  
Sometimes Darion wouldn’t catch all the precum and it would drip down the sides of the Lich King’s cock, making Darion move lower in order to catch it, so as not to waste his gift. Darion was excited when he heard Arthas let out a low moan, a good sign for it being the Highlord’s first time honoring his lord in this way.

Growing bold, Darion wrapped his mouth around the tip of Arthas’s dick, wanting not only to taste more of his master, but also wanting to try and further pleasure the Lich King more than before. The response from the Lich King wasn’t exactly as Darion had expected, as without warning Arthas grabbed the back of Darion’s head and shove his cock deeper into the Highlord’s mouth. A choked gag came out of Darion’s mouth when Arthas’s cock neared the back of his throat, but despite this the Lich King continued pushing Darion further, eliciting more desperate gagging from the highlord.  
At this point it was a miracle to Darion he hadn’t vomited yet, even though Arthas’s cock was deep in his throat, by now Darion was constantly gagging, drool beginning to dribble out of his mouth. When Darion finally made it to the base of Arthas’s dick, he believed he would be given a few seconds to let his throat relax and grow accustomed to it.

Darion nearly vomited when, suddenly, Arthas started to roughly thrust into the Highlord’s mouth, Darion’s erratic dry heaves audible despite his mouth being entirely filled with his master’s cock. As Darion had no control over what was happening, all he could do was desperately grab Arthas’s hips to ground himself, all the while trying to hold back his body’s urge to hurl.  
He wished that Arthas would say something, even if it would be humiliating, just to distract Darion from the discomfort, but instead Arthas would just let out an occasional growl of pleasure, leaving Darion to focus on holding back his heaving.

Relief and surprise filled Darion when he was completely pulled off of the Lich King’s cock, taking desperate, heaving breaths as drool poured out of his mouth. He knew he couldn’t move yet, as Arthas’s hand was still holding Darion’s head near Arthas’s cock, the Lich King continuing to stroke himself with his other hand.  
“Don’t, move.” The Lich King ground out, thrusting into his hand more erratically before cumming with a low hiss, the cum shooting onto Darion’s face. Screwing his eyes shut, Darion savoured the feeling of his master’s cum on him, opening his mouth slightly in hopes of tasting it.

Silently, Arthas tilted Darion’s head up to look at him, admiring how utterly wrecked the Highlord was. Cum-covered and panting, mouth hanging open while drool pooled down his chin. In a low voice, the Lich King rumbled, “Do not wash it off til morning.”  
“Yes, yes my lord.” Darion managed to moan out, shakily getting up onto his feet, “Is-is there anything else you require of me, my lord?”  
“No, for now you may leave.” Arthas replied, placing his codpiece back on. The Lich King felt it was time to remind the Citadel of the Highlord’s new ‘responsibilities.’

With a nod, Darion turned and left the Frozen Throne, legs still shaky. Darion would have liked to have locked himself in his chambers and admired what his master had done to him, but he still had his duties as Highlord to attend to, and most couldn’t wait til next morning.  
So once Darion had come back down, he mounted his horse and rode off to attend to his responsibilities. He knew other death knights stared, some even muttering things under their breath, but for now he could care less what they thought, as they didn’t understand what a privilege it was to be used by the Lich King in such a way.

Though Darion was able to wash off the sign of his sex with Arthas, it wasn’t but a few months til a more permanent sign of their coupling became apparent; his belly beginning to visibly swell with Arthas’s child. When Darion finally started to show, he made sure to show it off to the other death knights, frequently placing a hand over the still small bump as he would go about his duties. The reaction from the other death knight was mixed, some jealous of what Darion had, while others quite happy for Darion to keep it for himself.

By now Darion had grown somewhat used to the ever-present chill that sat in his abdomen, though occasionally he would find himself lying awake because of it, and he could swear that it had only gotten more intense as the weeks rolled by and his belly continued to increase in size. Despite the growing chill, Darion found himself more distracted by his distended belly, for both the benefits and the downsides to it.  
As his belly grew the enjoyment he found out of rubbing it only increased, now always having one hand on when he did anything, it was also enjoyable when the Lich King would place a hand on it while he was fucking Darion, further arousing the Highlord.  
There were distinct disadvantages to his swollen middle however, one being that mounting his horse now was a challenge, not being able to move as nimbly as before. Another one of the challenges was when he had to fight to enforce his dominance over the rest of the death knights, his heavy belly threw off his balance, not enough for him to be beaten, but enough to make his fighting clumsy and ungainly.

Just when Darion had grown somewhat used to his current state, he was taken aback by yet another side effect he had not expected, this difficulty began to make itself known during one of his rounds within Icecrown Citadel. Darion had just finished giving orders to some death knights and was riding away on his horse when he suddenly felt sharp, digging pains in his abdomen. Letting out a hiss of discomfort, he hunched over slightly and while one hand held tightly onto the reins, the other hand was pressed firmly into his belly in an attempt to stop the pain.  
It was a few agonizing minutes until finally the pain disappeared as suddenly as it had came, leaving Darion confused and most definitely concerned. He was not sure what had just occurred, but whatever it was, he didn’t trust just ignoring it til it came again. Unfortunately, if he wanted to have this new oddity examined, there was only one person who could help him.

“Alright Highlord, I thought we had went over this before, but I guess you didn’t hear it last time, so let me repeat it for you,” Thorval snapped, “I’m. Not. A. Midwife. The sooner you understand this, the better off I’ll be.” Thorval already had his hands full, what with fortifying the ramparts, training new recruits, and dealing with the other disciples. He did not need whatever pregnancy troubles the Highlord was having thrown on top of it all.  
“You seem to misunderstand, Thorval, you will either help me with this, or I will run you through.” Darion growled back, hand already edging towards the corrupted Ashbringer. Thorval may think himself above punishment from Darion due to his knowledge of the Highlord’s condition, but this did not mean Thorval was irreplaceable to Darion. There were plenty of death knights eager to fill in a high rank such as Thorval’s, it wouldn’t take long for someone to take Thorval’s place.

A few tense moments passed between the two, both staring down the other to see which one would yield first. Finally, with a sight Thorval grumbled, “Fine. What seems to be troubling you _today_ , Highlord.”  
“I experienced some discomfort in my abdomen.” Darion muttered, prideful that he got Thorval to submit somewhat, but not eager to admit that he had experienced pain in any form, particularly in such a public place as this.  
“Aw, is the Highlord not as young as he used to be?” Thorval teased, eager to humiliate the Highlord given the chance, before continuing, “Well, the only way I’ll be able to find the source of your discomfort is to provoke it again. If we can then I’ll see what I can find, but if we can’t, then don’t bother me again about it.”  
“You may proceed then.” Darion replied, glaring at Thorval for the impudent statement. He’d make sure Thorval regretted it later, but for now he’d let Thorval think he’d won.

Without further prompting, Thorval made Darion lean back slightly before reluctantly Thorval began to palpate the Highlord’s distended belly, in an attempt to provoke the source of Darion’s discomfort. It didn’t take long til Thorval was rewarded for his efforts, the Highlord tilting his head back and letting out a low moan of pain as it started. Thorval was about to ask Darion where exactly he felt the pain, but instead Thorval found the answer from the sensation of movement within the Highlord. Thorval had a strong feeling on what it was, but wanting to draw out Darion’s humiliation further, he waited til it subsided before saying, “Hold on, I think I know what your problem is. But just to make sure, I need to ask someone something to ensure I’m right.”  
Suspicious, Darion watched Thorval as he walked away, not trusting who Thorval was going to ask for a second opinion. When Darion saw Thorval approach a human female death knight, he wanted to kill Thorval even more now, Thorval was just going to tell another death knight of Darion’s weakness just because the other was a female that may have had children in a past life. All Darion knew was now more people were going to know about this weakness that was bothering him, and that was far too many for his liking.

After what felt like an agonizing eternity for Darion, Thorval came back, clearly barely holding himself back from laughing out loud, and said, “Well, I spoke with someone with more experience on this matter and, well, it seems it’s just the baby.”  
“What do you mean ‘it’s _just_ the baby’?” Darion growled out, glaring a hole through Thorval. Honestly, if Thorval kept this up Darion was going to strangle him.  
“Your baby is moving, and it’s causing you pain.” Thorval laughed, “To think, the Highlord crippled by an unborn child, it’s hysterical!”  
At this point entirely fed up with Thorval’s behavior, Darion stood up and punched Throval square in the jaw before storming off.


	4. Chapter 4

Much to Darion’s discomfort, as the months passed his abdomen continued to swell with child, and the child seemed to move more frequently than before. The movement still were sudden and painful though, causing Darion to suddenly stop from the intensity of it. Due to this, Darion acted far less proud of being impregnated by the Lich King than before, now seeing the painfully clear drawbacks to it.  
By now it was a blessing to Darion if he got any sleep at all, both the chill and the movement of the child made it nearly impossible. Most nights the Highlord would just lay there and rub his belly in a vain attempt to soothe the child.  
The child’s erratic and violent movements also made it difficult to keep any food down for long, Most food ended up getting vomited out as soon as the Highlord had swallowed it. Both of these things combined only helped to weaken Darion further and further.  
The Highlord was already noticing other Death Knights taking advantage of this weakness, becoming more bold in their interactions with him. Thankfully he could still put them in their place, but it was getting harder to do so, forcing him to exert more effort than he had had before.

One strange thing Darion had learned about the child was it moved almost non-stop when Arthas was in physical contact with Darion. It was clear the Lich King had caught on to this as well, as now during their sessions Arthas frequently pressed his hand onto the Highlord’s distended belly, making sex far less pleasurable for Darion. Even still, Darion would not make complaint of it to Arthas, as Darion feared his lord’s wrath far more than a little discomfort.

During one of his times getting fucked by Arthas, Arthas was much rougher than usual, firmly holding the Highlord in place as he thrusted into Darion. Despite the rough treatment, Darion managed to keep silent as it progressed, up until the Lich King pushed his hand against the swell of Darion’s belly. At first all Darion let out was a couple of low gasps of pain from the movement of the child, but Arthas continued to press harder into Darion’s stomach, until a loud crunch rang out.  
It was then Darion let out a loud gasp, one hand quickly moving to rest over Arthas’s, completely taken aback by the noise and the sudden, sharp pain. The Highlord could do nothing about it though, as the Lich King was still fucking him, and he didn’t want to show weakness in front of his lord. So taking a breath, Darion pushed the pain aside to focus on Arthas.  
Now each thrust into Darion was pricked with the new pain emanating from his stomach, and the vice-like grip around his midsection did not help ease it away. In his mind Darion just kept repeating that he would withstand it for his lord, doing his best to keep his focus away from the pain.

When finally his lord finished and allowed Darion to leave, his legs felt shaky and unsteady, but he still managed to get up and then get down to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Frozen Throne before he collapsed. Panting the Highlord wrapped both hands around his belly as the pain only intensified, eyes screwed shut as he began to curl in on himself. He could feel Arthas looking upon him, but Darion couldn’t manage to compose himself again, as by now his body was screaming in agony.  
It was then the Highlord realized a red fluid was beginning to leak out from the gaps of his codpiece. Struggling through the pain, Darion managed to undo it, letting it carelessly fall to the floor. Between his legs, chunks of blood and gore were oozing out of his vagina, After gazing at it uncertainly he began to realize why this was happening. He was miscarrying his lord’s child.

Terrified of the thought, Darion moved a hand down between his legs and pressed his fingers in there in a vain attempt to stop the inevitable, desperate not to fail his lord in this way. It was no use though, the pieces still slipped out of him even with his fingers in there. As the Highlord struggled in vain, he could hear Arthas descending the steps to where Darion was, but the Lich King made no action towards Darion, only watching the Highlord’s plight.  
After what seemed like an agonizing eternity for Darion it finally ended, the last chunks of the dead child now strewn about his legs. Staring down at the gorey pieces, Darion muttered quietly, “My lord, forgive me, I have failed you.”

“The child was weak,” the Lich King said, kicking aside one of the pieces of the dead foetus, “next time it will be stronger.” With that, Arthas grabbed Darion by the arm and pulled him a bit away from the gore and kneeled down between Darion’s legs.  
Lifting his head up weakly, Darion said with a weak voice, “Master?”  
Without a word, Arthas grabbed the Highlord by the legs and pulled him closer. Then reaching down, Arthas undid his own codpiece and inserted his cock into Darion.

Just feeling the Lich King’s cock enter was almost enough to make Darion scream, but he didn’t, he couldn’t, he had already been weak in front of his lord, he would not do it again. And besides, this was nothing compared to the torture Arthas dealt out to others, Darion could deal with the pain. All of this would be worth it in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

As expected Darion once more found himself swelling with the Lich King’s child, he still felt a twinge of pride that he was granted this opportunity, but now he could only see how it was weakening him. The other death knights were growing bolder in their actions towards him, he could still fight them off and put them in their place if they grew too bold, but in the back of his mind he feared that it wouldn’t be long before they overpowered him. And the child, as much as he was grateful for it, was just as bad, its sudden and rapid movements left Darion with little in the way of rest and nearly collapsing when he was on his feet. This was a gift though, that his master had found him suitable enough to bear child, clearly Arthas must have thought highly of him, Darion just needed to ignore the pain and it would all be worth it.  
To compensate both for his lack of rest and mitigate his risk of collapsing, Darion rode his deathcharger now more than ever, the few times one might find the highlord of the mount was near his chambers, with Arthas, or to punish an unruly death knight. While on the deathcharger Darion was just as menacing and as confident as before, despite his now large belly, the only problem was getting both on and off the mount. As the child grew ever larger so too did the difficulty of mounting his horse grow, at first it had just been a tedious process, but as his abdomen had approached the size where he could no easily wrap his hands around the middle the prospect of mounting his crimson deathcharger became nightmarish. From what he could tell now it took him over an hour to just mount the horse, let alone dismount.

With the new struggle of mounting his horse he was forced to defer most of his duties for the time being onto the next below him in the chain of command, not that he wanted to, but he didn’t have a choice. Now most of his time was made up of either getting fucked by the Lich King, or stowed away in his chambers as he tried to get some rest. He knew he couldn’t hide in his chambers forever though, if he did then those death knights that were far too eager for his position would quickly try and fill the power vacuum, hope that they could claim his position as Highlord, maybe even try to kill Darion. So as much as Darion didn’t want to now, he would still go out and make sure none of the other death knights got any ideas about taking his title.  
It was during this time the child dropped lower in his body, now resting its head firmly against his hips. The event had occurred just as he had mounted his horse, wincing as the pressure of the child shifted suddenly from his chest to the bones of his hips. While on the deathcharger he couldn’t see much of a difference in his midsection, the moment he got off it became clear, his belly now hanging lower that it had when he had got on earlier. With the change it was now impossible for him to even dream of mounting the deathcharger, as it was already a challenge to ascend stairs let alone mount a horse. In a way he should have seen that the moment the child dropped into his pelvis that labor was near, but he’d be lying if he said he knew anything about pregnancy and what those things meant.

Straddling Arthas’s lap Darion kept silent as he was ruthlessly fucked, every thrust caused the child in him to shift and move and the Lich King’s hand pressed against his distended belly only caused further discomfort, but he had to remind himself this was a gift from his lord and he should be grateful this was the worst he was suffering. A shiver passed through him as he felt his master’s cum leak out around the sides of Arthas’s cock, both disappointed and glad that it was finally done. Pulling himself off and standing up once more, Darion could feel how his cunt was still slightly stretched from the Lich King, another mark of how lucky he was to be used by his lord. He had only made it halfway down the steps that lead up to Arthas’s throne when suddenly the muscles that made up his abdomen tightened, nearly making him stumble, and then fear filled him, was he miscarrying his master’s child again?  
Now terrified, Darion hastily made it down to the bottom of the stairs before falling to his hands and knees as once more he felt those muscles clamp down. The Lich King was watching him miscarry, again, Darion had failed again. If Darion was still alive the hairs on the back of his neck would have stood on end as he heard those all too familiar steps of his master come closer. There was a part of Darion that wanted to try and get up, run away before Arthas got any closer in hopes of survival, but he knew it would be hopeless as Arthas essentially controlled this entire continent, and besides the pain in his midsection kept him from even shifting his position let alone running.

Then Darion felt a sensation he hadn’t felt when he had miscarried, some deep urge to bear down, with nothing else to go on he followed his instinct. He bit back a groan as he pushed, his legs unconsciously spreading wider throughout the push, he still wasn’t sure what he was accomplishing but it was beginning to become clear this was something different than a miscarriage. That fear came crashing back into him when he felt Arthas flip him onto his back and rip off Darion’s codpiece, but after that the Lich King did nothing, watching, as though waiting for something to happen. Darion was about to speak, but suddenly his muscles clenched down once more and he had to push, and suddenly a pain bloomed between his legs and he wasn’t sure what was happening.  
The source of the pain felt as though it was pressing from the inside of his vagina outward, something was coming out of him, what he wasn’t sure. His gloved hands clawed at the ice underneath him as suddenly he felt the thing in him begin to come out, now the pain turning from a pressure to an unrelenting stretch. That’s when Arthas reached down and pressed whatever was coming out back into Darion, and his body was now screaming, it wanted it out and the Lich King was going against what the Highlord’s body wanted. Without thinking, Darion lifted his hand and managed to gasp out, “Please, it hurts!”  
That made Arthas pause, those cold blue eyes staring holes through Darion, it was a tense moment before Arthas chuckled and said, “Oh, is this too much Highlord, has my child made you weak?”

“N-no master!” Darion looked down at his swollen belly, maybe Arthas was right, maybe the child had made him weak to pain. He threw his head back when suddenly the Lich King thrusted into Darion, his body felt like it was on fire from the sheer pain, but he couldn’t humiliate himself further in front of his lord. This was all just a test, that was it, all Darion needed to do was keep from making any noise and he’d prove himself in his master’s eyes. A wave of relief washed over Darion when finally his master came, pulling out and finally letting Darion begin pushing once more. It was just as for the second time the thing began to push out of him that he realized Arthas wasn’t going to be forgiving, as once again Arthas pushed the thing back in and rammed his cock deep into Darion.  
This continued for how long Darion couldn’t tell, but it only took the fourth time till Darion was begging Arthas to stop.

“Master, it hurts, it hurts! Please!” Darion screamed, hands desperately clutching in vain to the ice beneath him. He wasn’t sure how many times this had happened, but if Darion had been alive tears would have been rolling down his face, but it still didn’t detract from the fact that he would have given anything for Arthas to stop. When the Lich King pulled out again Darion began pushing, panting desperately as he prepared for it to be pushed back in. An ugly sob escaped his lips when finally the thing was pushed out, but it was then he realized that that was only part of whatever he was pushing out. The next part was so much worse, while it wasn’t as rounded as the first part, it was so much wider, and the pain was only intensified by what Arthas had done.  
Relief flooded Darion when he felt the thing slip out of him, the contractions finally subsiding, finally he had respite. Looking up he saw the Lich King had picked up what he had birthed, which was when Darion finally realized that he had given birth to his master’s heir. There was a small part of Darion that wanted to hold what he had borne, but the feeling quickly passed, now watching Arthas hand it off to a death cult member with only a vague interest. Letting his head fall back to the ground, body exhausted, and eyes-half lidded, Darion said, “it is done master, I’ve borne you your heir.”  
“You really think that was all I would want from you?” Arthas jerked Darion’s head up, cock already out and pressing on Darion’s cunt. “To truly ensure I will have an heir I need more than one, and you will provide.”  
Darion’s could only stare in both shock and horror, he was going to bear more, how many would Arthas need before Darion could go back to normal, would he ever be satisfied? His thoughts were drawn away for a moment when the Lich King thrusted into him once more, causing Darion to scream in pain. Was it worth it?


End file.
